Overpowered
by Abicion
Summary: Viola fights Pyrrha Omega. Things happen for reasons. You figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Viola toppled face-down in a heap. The dark powers of Soul Edge had clouded her vision just long enough so even she couldn't have foreseen the vicious assault. The fight only lasted a few minutes before Pyrrha Omega scored the winning blow.

This was Pyrrha's chance. No matter how strong she became, Patroklos would still have the blessing of Soul Calibur on his side. The only way she would be truly prepared for her brother is if she could gaze into the future and predict his every move.

She needed the power of an Oracle.

Pyrrha knelt to the ground and rolled Viola on to her back. Her untainted hand reached into the fortune teller's hood and tenderly brushed her hair. Pyrrha had planned this moment long ago. All that was left was the most critical part. Her eyes focused on the lower portion of Viola's dress.

There it was. It was just starting to peek out from a forest of dark violet frills as if to say it was ready. Pyrrha thought it was fitting how one of humanity's first sources of life was about to lead to their demise. She pushed a few strands of string apart, exposing more of the precious gateway. She had to be careful. A single broken thread could draw unwanted attention to her deeds. Her chin brushed against the outside of Viola's skirt when she delivered her kiss.

The salty taste of Viola's sweat filled her mouth as she drew circles with her tongue. Viola responded by performing her native belly dance, revealing her ticklishness in a series of tiny abdominal spasms. Pyrrha continued the massage until she could feel Viola's reflexes relax and surrender to her touch. She finished off by pressing inward, moistening Viola's sensitive core so the exchange could go more smoothly.

Pyrrha leaned back on her haunches. Her entire body tensed as she raised her head. The warped musculature of her Malfested arm began to tremble upward, traveling through her shoulder and toward her neck. She opened her mouth as if she were about to scream, but what came out was even more horrifying.

A monstrous worm emerged from Pyrrha. Its solitary glowing eye stared down at Viola, always moving in the same direction as Pyrrha's eyes. The creature was a manifestation of Pyrrha's corrupt soul. It had been part of her for all of her life, cursing her and consuming her before she was even born. In the measly form of a young woman with limited sword skills, it had already thrown the world to the brink of destruction. Now it was about to take an even more powerful form.

Pyrrha leaned forward again, closing in on Viola's defenseless nucleus. The worm leapt from one body and greedily burrowed into the other, causing Viola to gasp quietly in her sleep. Its tail flailed against her flesh for a few seconds before slipping the rest of the way inside. Pyrrha slumped over as soon as the worm finished leaving her mouth. She died with her head nestled on Viola's bosom and a triumphant smile on her lips.

The Oracle went into convulsions. Her body contorted as if an invisible hand was pulling her up by the waist. A grotesque black mark appeared on her midsection and rapidly spread in every direction. Disease seeped through her veins, infecting her from head to toe. Demonic parasites swarmed over her heart and made it their new sanctuary. Soul Edge's presence crept through her head and took her mind as its bride. Then, just as quickly as it had all began, the convulsions stopped. The signs of Malfestation disappeared from Viola's skin while her breathing slowed to a peaceful rhythm.

Viola Omega opened her eyes for the first time. She pushed the empty husk of Pyrrha to the side as she sat up. With curious interest, she glanced toward her clawed hand and flexed her fingers, testing each blade. Her eyes shifted deviously back to Pyrrha.

She slowly traced a slit across Pyrrha's throat with her index finger, just enough so blood would seep out and form a pool under her head. The other members Schwarzwind would be suspicious if they found the intruder dead without a single wound on her.

Once she was on her feet, Viola straightened the front of her dress and inspected herself. She brushed a thin streak of slime off of her stomach to hide the evidence. A telling smirk crossed her lips the moment she received her first visions. Patroklos, Ivy, sacred treasures. A small giggle escaped her mouth when she was able to see one of the outcomes. She broke into maniacal laughter once she knew the future belonged to her. And this totally wasn't based on a scene from the Matrix.


	2. Chapter 2

Schwarzwind had failed. Siegfried was sprawled on the ground as if he had been mauled by a rabid animal. Claw marks covered his armor and his viscera had been torn out. Hilde was impaled on her own banner with a deranged grin frozen on her face. She had taken her own life after the witch's orb smothered her head and reduced her to an imp-like puppet. Her final words to the rest of the group had been "I'll see you soon. Your futures are as empty as mine." Zwei was the only loyal member still alive. He sat propped against a wall with a shattered arm dangling from his side.

Viola straddled over her prey. While Zwei glared at her with a bitter scowl, she only offered a feigned look of innocence. One of her knives tapped harmlessly against his cheek.

"What big eyes you have."

Blood rolled down the corner of Zwei's mouth as he painfully barked back. "I never should have trusted you. Amnesia my ass, you've probably been working for Soul Edge all along. Even if you get rid of us, Patroklos will still stop you, bitch!"

Viola briefly glanced away as if she were thinking to herself. When she focused her attention back toward Zwei, an assuring smile crossed her face. "That's no longer a possibility."

While Viola was taunting him, Zwei spotted Kreuzgriff on the floor just a few inches away. Regaining his sword meant he could avenge his allies and stop whatever insidious plan she was concocting. He began to carefully move his working arm while her eyes were still locked on his. If he could only reach…

Viola kicked the sword away with a slight twirl of her heel, destroying whatever confidence Zwei had left. She had known the weapon was there. Her visions had shown her he was going to reach for it the entire time. She only gave him that last slither of hope so she could torment him further. She shook in head in disappointment. "Pathetic humans. You're always trying to change your fates even when the future is already certain."

The last thing Zwei saw was Viola's metallic nails descending on his neck.


End file.
